Sazuke Tensai
Sazuke Tensai (授け天才 sazuke tensai, Lit Translation, "Bestowed Prodigy,") is the ascended successor to Seu-Feng as the Commander-in-Chief of the Stealth Force and Captain of the 2nd Division. Appearance: Sazuke protrays a beautiful, accentuate, and very appealing woman who appears close to the age of mid 20's. Sazuke's stands proud and tall, honoring her succession with Seu-Feng in her straightforward fashion of stances. Sazuke has many faint scars enamoring her body, though all pale in comparison of her glistening porcelain complexion which glistens in both sunlight and moonlight when exposed. She has musculature structure that compliments her accentuated curves around her hourglass waist, smooth hips, very generous bust, and round hindquarters, all of which have won many stares (and injuries returned) for staring at her shapely figure. Her hair is that of a brunette which is often done in a high-rise pony-tail, which is complimented by her striking hazel brown eyes which are casted over by a sharp browline. Sazuke's more recognizeable uniform is that of a accented colored body suit, often being either dark black, blue, or red, hugging her body's shapely figure comfortably as well as tight enough for all onlookers to notice. She often wears her sleeveless Haori overtop. She possesses a set of specially crafted metalic enamored shoulder pauldrons, vambraces, and shin guards, providing excellent protection when necessary, as well as wearing a metalic "Demon" mask over her jawline and the bridge of her nose, leaving her mouth exposed for added affect. Her two Zanpakuto are worn diagonally across her shoulder with the hilt facing her right, and the other horizontally across her waist with its hilt facing her left side. Personality: Sazuke mirrors Seu-Feng's old personality with a almost zealous attitude, following in the footsteps of both her former superior and mentor. She is strict and a by-the-book person, hardly ever making exceptions to stray from the path of absolute order and justice, never adding her personal emotion into her duties unless its affecting both her honor and her duty as a Soul Reaper. During a past encounter with Seu-Feng's old student and subordinate, Brina McTavish, Sazuke regarded her former collegue with nothing but disdain and showed much disappointment as well as hatred towards her for betraying them in such a psychologically breakdown manner. However, she showed Brina a sliver of pity for her on behalf of her sensei and superior, allowing her to live and vowed if she ever crossed paths with the Soul Society again, she would use every ounce of power she had to destroy her completely. Another past encounter when she was merely a low-ranking officer under Seu-Feng's command, she was perhaps the most eager and emotional of her Punishment Force, having shown quick to resolve judgement without remorse in terminating the stranger Akisame. Though she hasn't been seen within most of the series, she has been spoken by Daisuke as a real "hard-ass" and more like a drill sergeant than Seu-Feng ever was, thus earning her a reputation as both a respected leader, as well as a harsh instructor and skilled combatant. However, as she's seen with her personal disciple and subordinate, Evelyn-Fon, an entirely different perspective is taken into account. Growing fond of her pupil, while she has a certain strict level of discipline for her, she treats her as if she was her own daughter or a part of her heart. She even shows her affection when they are alone, hugging her longingly before they embark on the unknown voyage to Hell and the mission that'd leave her comotose. Synopsis: -Wrath of the Archdemon: Athena (cameo) -Los Niños de Izanami: Contención (debut) History: Sazuke grew up within the Tensai Clan, one of half a dozen Clans who thrived off the arts of assassination, subterfuge, and combat. Just like the Feng Clan, if one could not enter within either the Gotei 13 or the Stealth Force, they were cast out of the Clan and considered exiled. Sazuke grew up with much honed talent as she revered Seu-Feng as a battle artisan, one of the best known throughout the Soul Society, and ever since she took over the Stealth Force in place of Yoruichi, the true leader was born through her and she pledged her undying loyalty to her within her own heart. After many years of serving her while gaining slight notice from Seu-Feng, it wasn't until the Ultharon Invasion that she was truly recognized by Seu-Feng, taking her aside to train her and hone her talents to become of the most skilled warriors at her side, while not making her a true bodyguard as Yoruichi had done to her. Sazuke exceeded most expectations, even catching up to the likes of Brina McTavish, despite her superior position within the 2nd Division she never liked her nor treated her as a peer, but more as an equal, earning a lifelong grudge to the date. It wasn't until Brina McTavish had carried out a secret mission to assassinate the Captain who was later confirmed as her mother that Sazuke had also learned the why it was done, as she implied it when she saved her Captain from death's door at the hands of Brina. Letting her live out of respect for her master and superior as well as giving her time to fight her again as an equal, she warned her that if they ever crossed paths, she would annilhiate her where she stood. Years later when Seu-Feng resigned from the position of Captain of the 2nd Division and Commander-in-Chief of the Stealth Force, the call for a Captain Exmaninations came, and Sazuke was recommended by Seu-Feng to be tested. With the Head Captain present, as well as several other Captains, Sazuke presented her honed prowess and skills necessary to take the position and void her former superior left behind, she was appointed as the new Head of the Stealth Force and the new Captain of the 2nd Division. Nearly being two and a half centuries since taking the position, Sazuke has earned a exemplary reputation as a remarkable warrior worthy of praise and skill attained through valor and ruthlessness that outshined that of even Seu-Feng's days. Having built up a reputation as the "Demon" of the Gotei 13 as well as the "Shadow Flash" for her unpredictably high speeds and quick kills she grants to her enemies, Sazuke has become one of the most feared and respected Captains in all of the Gotei 13, as well as one of the most powerful and legendary Commander-in-Chiefs of the Stealth Force within its history. Powers/Abilities: High Spiritual Power: Sazuke retains immense quantities of Spiritual Power, having deft skill in hiding it as well as employing it effectively without wasting precious energies laxly. She has been known to maintain high property-involved techniques and powerful attacks without tiring, having trained her body to her utmost limits in acquiring the most bountiful stamina and physical attributes needed to fight on a more physical level while heightening those limits with her own high Spiritual Power. Her Spiritual Pressure itself is enough to shatter glass and ice, even part flames before her for a great distance, maintaining a vicious almost primal feeling within the air, as she is able to manifest a black spiritual energy aura with a demon with red eyes above and around her body, showing her darker and more wrathful side. Hakuda Grandmaster: Sazuke has incredible prowess within the arts of hand-to-hand combat, forcing herself to be far greater than her former superiors, Seu-Feng and Yoruichi of old. Possessing both elegant grace in movements, wasting no energy needlessly as well as incredible stamina and breathtaking strength, Sazuke possesses everything a excellent martial artist combatant could ever dream to have and much more. Her strikes are said to be potent and effecient, able to condense her attacks to a small area to increase the effectiveness and likeliness of critical damage or penetration, while still possessing the ability to cause massive radius damage that would cause havoc within a battlefield. Used in tandem with sword play, Flash Steps, and Kido, Sazuke is said to be one of them most skilled Hakuda masters to ever walk in the Gotei 13 and Stealth Force. : Ungodly Physical Power: Among all the Captains within the Gotei 13, Sazuke retains the most unprecedented and incredible prowess when it comes to holding a high amount of physical force within her body. It is said that Sazuke aimed to be Captain Commander Level within her body, that way, if the time were ever to come to succeed him, she'd at least possess the physical properties to possess the position. This was demonstrated on a number of occasions, as she withstood a deadly barrage from a powerful Tsumikami, capable of taking direct attacks mutliple times and surviving, despite being placed into a coma. She even showed an unthinkable self-training method of holding herself back when fighting opponents, as she weaves a specially dense layer of weights within her Haori nearly unseen by the naked eye. This way, she's always pushing her physical limits when holding back in the midst of battle. She shows this as she takes on Brina McTavish, who is also an accomplished Hakuda Master herself, but easily shrugs off physical attacks and intercepts her with instinctive ease. Zanjutsu Master: Sazuke's tempermental control and fine tuning to her skills with the blades made her nigh unstoppable on the battlefield, having the ability to contend with high-ranking members of Noble Families with swordsmanship alone as well as the renouned Captains Hayate & Aizen. Far outweighing her former mentor and superior's skills with swordsmanship with her elegant, graceful, and deadly swift sword styles, Sazuke is one to be feared when she draws her swords. Small Weaponry Specialist: As deemed necessary as an assassin and a Soul Reaper, Sazuke has gained access to both training and equipment of the most compact, useful weapons of the assassin's trade, allowing her to launch unpredictable assaults in mid-combat or in preparation. Shunpo Master: As one of the most renound masters within the arts of the Flash Step, Sazuke has earned a reputation as being one of the few Soul Reapers in existence to outmaneuver and outclass her former predecessors in such speed, having earned her name as the Flash Demon or Demon Flash due to her inhuman and dark persona being released during her steps, causing many opponents to percieve her not as a human-alike being, but as a inhuman creature of death and destruction. She is capable of using nearly all the techniques known within the Stealth Force that utilize Shunpo-variants, like the Clones ''that act as solid-body copies that can initiate real attacks and maneuvers as the original. '''Kidō Master': Though not in league with Kidō masters like Kaze Sasayaki or the Kidō Captain, Sazuke has mastered some of the most essential Kidō spells needed for her skill sets and duties as a renound assassin, commander on the battlefield, and close-quarters combatant. Having even more specialty in honing the "True" form of Shunko (viz Lit Meaning, "Flash Release,") having full control over the legendary hybrid Hakuda/Kidō technique passed down through the generations of the Stealth Force, giving her incredible physical power against her foes as well as the ability to repel and negate some of the most destructively employed techniques such as Cero or Getsuga Tenshō. Sazuke may be one of the first real masters of the Stealth Force through her own mastery of the legendary Kidō spell variant as well as other ingenious and constructive uses. : Full Power Retainment: Most spells Sazuke utilizes allow her to use most, if not all spells with such deft mastery that she can employ them with faint gestures, no incantation, and sometimes without having to move her body in a pnmenotic way. The power behind these spells are heightened to such degrees that they can often catch off the guard from opponents such as Brina McTavish during their fated duel. She even used the most basic spell of Hadō, Shō, with such devestating and silently controlled power, that she could shatter steel woven objects such as kunai, thrown by the masters of weaponry such as Brina McTavish. Master Assassin: Trained from childhood, Sazuke has been taught the arts of assassination to perfect herself and to serve the Stealth Force's Commander-In-Chief. Since proving herself time and again, Sazuke has perfected many techniques and stances that proved invaluable as an assassin, making herself renouned and infamous as the Demon Flash for her incredibly swift and decisive kills without being seen or sensed, having completed many necessary contracts and assignments as the Gotei 13 and Stealth Force needed of her, rivaling in fame of the great Yoruichi and Seu-Feng for her works as being both cold hearted and ruthless, as well as completely loyal subordinate of the Head Captain. High Endurance: Having worked her body past many limits set by other Captains, Sazuke has gained incredible stamina that has allowed her to fight physically through tedious long-sets of grueling combat while not giving an inch to her opponents, as well as recieve much punishment while fighting at optimum capacity. Equipment/Paraphenilia: Weighted Haori: An unusual part of her paraphenilia, she often wears this Haori when she anticipates a battle of sorts or conflicts to arise. She rarely forgoes this Haori, as it is woven with a specially dense silk that weighs of an unknown, yet dangerously high weight yield. This is revealed, as when she takes it off fully without being careful, it takes off a large slab of Sōkyoku Hill, causing an immense pressure of earth to rise behind her. The incredible thing is that she fights on even grounds with Captaincy while wearing it, as any observer would mention... Spiritron Fiber-laced Body Suit: Sazuke had these pieces of clothing forged from the highest of skilled craftsmen involved in making new and more improved uniforms for the Soul Reapers at large as well as the upper class combatants like the Captains and the Commander-in-Chief of the Stealth Force. This specially piece of spiritually woven fabric acts as a sponge for spiritual energy while keeping it from being expelled easily or unintentionally, gathering spiritual energy necessary for recovery and healing as well as keeping any excess spiritual power from dissipating too quickly. Spiritually Reinforced Metalic Armor: The pauldrons, vambraces, and shin guards are comprised of incredibly dense and resilient spiritrons, capable of withstanding incredible duress and punishment, protecting Sazuke as way of absorbing shock and kinetic power, as well as reduce heat from negative energy and any harmful elements. Kunai: Despite the day and age within the Soul Society, Kunai are regularly being handed out to members of the D.C.O. as well as the members of the Stealth Force, making Sazuke no exception. These spiritrually reinforced carbon-based metal weapons are incredibly durable, able to take high stress and punishment as well as cause reasonable damage towards targets and enemys, able to be woven with Kido and other devices to maximize their plethora of uses. Kidō Gun(s): Kidō guns being almost a secondary necessity to the more risk-involved missions of a Soul Reaper, Sazuke forgoes the traditional honor most Captains have and always carries at least one or two spares of these useful tools, most of them being only with SMG and Handgun class weapons, allowing for quick and accurate discharge without the weight and brunt a rifle and heavy arms needs. Spiritual-woven Binding/Cutting String: A useful tool allowing for quick deployment of non-incantation binding of a target or a tactful, uncanny weapon, Sazuke can dispense spiritual energy through the piece of spiritually altered tool to tightly bind a being she entraps as effectively as a level 60 Bakudo, or rip through enemy body parts as easily as high level piercing Kido and Zanpakuto. Multi-purpose Pellets: Acting as a number of uses such as the common grenades would to a marine and spec ops. Ranging from explosives, to intimidating sounds, to flash bangs and smoke blasts, to even holographic images, these pellets have proved invaluable to Sazuke as they do to the rest of the Stealth Force and D.C.O. . Spirit-Flight Harness: When in the Spiritual Universe, flight is less accessible to Soul Reapers than it would be in the World of the Living. Thus came the need of objects that could assist Soul Reapers in flight-required missions and tactics. Of course, at the three hundred years prior, the only people known to have flight-like objects were the Noble Shihōin Family. That all changed when the Deep Cover Operations initiative came into action, as Kaze Sasayaki invented many superfulious and practical devices he shared with the Stealth Force and the rest of the Soul Society. The Spirit Flight harness is a simple shoulder strap-on piece of leather around the armpits and shoulderblades, with small palm-sized plates that glow blue when activated, before allowing the Soul Reaper to fly indefinitely at speeds ranging from mere floating to incredible supersonic speeds. The requirement to use such a thing is someone great at both stamina and agility, as it takes the grace and gift of an athletic individual to master their workings. Zanpakuto Zokunen Dōjin (ぞくねんどうじん, Unholy Kindred) The name of Sazuke's Zanpakutō. It takes the form of two identical appearing tanto, with red threaded hilts with brass metalic coating and a dark red sheathe, with a brass end. *'Shikai': Its release command is "Crawl out from the Deepest Pits, Whisper your names throughout the Night". The two tantos merge with a bright light that is then consumed by black light, forming a single sword bound with the same tsuba, able to be seperated into two blades with an obsidian edge, one with red kanji letters while the other with blue kanji letters on the base of the blade. :Shikai Special Ability: Zokunen Dōjin is revolved around particular aspects of death, with the main innate abilities without using a particular named ability allows the right handed blade to cause internal injury upon a successful strike even if its a graze, the deeper the wound the more serious the internal damage. Sazuke explains that the right handed blade is sending thousands of spiritrons vibrating at a sonic level to which it would render internal organs and tissue to distorted levels. The left handed blade has incredible cutting power, capable of cutting through most substances and withstand incredible duress and tension. Combined, the two blades have an incredibly potent killing power, and is said by one slash by Zokunen Dōjin's edge(s) is enough to cause a fatality to even the most resilient of foes. :*'Kumori Dokuya' (くもりどくや, kumori dokuya; Jap Lit Translation, "Shadow Darts."): Sazuke deploys these from secret seperate latches on the backside of her blade with a single swing. Releasing these nigh invisible inch blades can be done with either blade, mimicking the same innate abilities as their "parent" weapons, with a focused single blade inflicting incredibly high damage. :*'Hibiki Kire' (響切れ, hibiki kire; Jap Lit Translation, "Sound Slice."): By reverberating her right blade at a incredible speed, she is capable of sending a earth wrenching supersonic blast of cutting energy, capable of cutting swaths through incredibly durable objects as well as cause intensive internal scrambling if grazed. If caught directly, one would consider it more like a freight train smashing into a particular sport of your body rather than a actual slash of metal cutting through your flesh and bones. This ability can be augmented when joining both swords to increase cutting power. :*'Genbaku' (原爆, genbaku; Jap Lit Translation, "A-Bomb."): By charging a spherical, red-orange sphere at the edge of her blade. When released in mid-swing, it becomes a crimson-orange blade that flies towards its target with immense speed, before detonating within a meter radius of its target, with enough force to send a forty meter pillar of concentrated explosive yield into the ground and into the air, with a ten meter radius. :*'Hiraishin' (避雷針, hiraishin; Jap Lit Translation, "Lightning Rod."): By subtly charging a length of her blade, she can create hundreds of manipulative spiritual particles that would attract the Spiritual Particles around the point of contact with a violent intensity. The greater the atmospheric distortion affects, the more power this ability retains, as it pulls lightning from the sky and fuses the Spiritual Pressure around the target as well what its projecting itself. Sazuke prefers this method when all others fail and subtlety is called for. :*'Seizetsu Haien' (悽絶排煙, seizetsu haien; Jap Lit Translation, "Ghastly Smoke."): Released in any number of ways, Sazuke can discharge a smoke bomb of ghastly, posionous affects towards her target, with a widespread dispersal of nearly twenty meters in height and radius. Capable of soaking into her victim's skin, eyes and breath, its paralytic and deadly toxins would causing internal bleeding and damage to her target, eventually leaving them an empty, writhing husk. Bankai: Nakihashi (無き端, naki hashi; Translation, "Soulless Edge,"): After uttering the release command, the black sword folds up into midnight hued silk up and around her arms up to her shoulders. Through crimson hued Reishi, armor is wound around her limbs to make a pair of demonic shoulder guards, replicating a demonic mouthpiece over her face. With gauntlets affixed over her forearms down to her knuckles, a pair of retractable double-edged blades are found within each casing, with black bodies over silver edges. :*'Danzetsu': The primary faculty of Nakihashi is in its ability to disassemble anything its edge makes contact with. Flesh, energy or metal it is an ultimate weapon in that it can be applied to destroy nearly any substance the Bankai comes across. With its only limitation in that Sazuke has to get close enough to make contact, it is an assurred way to kill her enemies in a way that not even her predecessor could accomplish with her own Zanpakutō. Behind the scenes/Trivia: Quote(s): Category:Female Category:Females Category:Captain Category:Captains Category:2nd Division (Mangetsu20) Category:Gotei 13 (Mangetsu20) Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists